


The All Nighter

by TheFrugalMoogle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrugalMoogle/pseuds/TheFrugalMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa walks into the living room of their shared apartment and finds Eren, unable to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Nighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/gifts).



> ;)

Mikasa wakes up in the middle of the night to hear a noise coming from the living room, and Eren's spot in bed empty. She climbs out, and makes her way down the dark hallway to the living room. She can see a dim light being emitted at the end of the hall, and she follows the sound of the television. She finds Eren, wide awake on the couch, watching reruns of old shows. "What are you doing up this late hon?" She looks at the clock, "It's 4:33!"

Eren looks at her and says, "I can't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. It's just one of those nights. Sorry to wake you," He apologizes. 

"Well, I'm not gonna leave my guy all alone." She smiles as she plops down on the couch next to him. 

"I guess if you're here I'll break this out." Eren grabs a blanket that was hanging from the back of the couch and drapes it over the both of them. He pulls Mikasa in close and they huddle together like the two lovebirds they are. 

"If I did nothing but this for the rest of my life, I would be happy." Mikasa sighs. 

"Well, that can be arranged, if you want." Eren flirts. 

"Hmmm..." She ponders. "There are still roller-coasters and dogs, so let's enjoy those things too." She giggles.

"Fair enough." Eren agrees wholeheartedly. "Whaddya say we get some music going in here, this show sucks anyway." Eren pulls out his phone and connects to the bluetooth speakers in the living room, and the instantly recognizable southern drawl of Johnny Cash slowly fills the room. 

"Oooo! I LOVE Among The Stars!" Mikasa jumps up, country is her guilty pleasure, and if Johnny Cash isn't the best country singer, then no one is.

Eren smiles to himself, as he has always had a playlist full of love songs for occasions such as these. As the night goes on, they cycle through Dean Martin, Nat King Cole, and the legendary Sinatra, holding each other tighter with each song, although it seems impossible for them to get any closer. He then begins to play with Mikasa's hair, like she loves him to do. He lets the jet black strands of silk fall through his fingers like water, and gathers them all up to do it again. After half an hour of this, Eren lays his head down on Mikasa's lap. She places a kiss on his forehead and tenderly pats his chest with her hands. She turns the TV back on, and flips through the channels.

"Ooo! A horror movie, I wanna watch that!" She exclaims.

"Well, you do that, and I'll just remain here in the safety of your lap, not paying attention. When I was little, I saw Jurassic Park, and to this day, I still check behind the shower curtains for velociraptors every time I go to the bathroom." Eren shudders.

"Yes dear, I know you don't like horror, this one is pretty tame, don't worry." She reassures him.

"I'm not taking any chances, I don't need TWO reasons to be sleepless tonight." Eren buries his head in her lap and puts a pillow on top. 

Mikasa sits and watches her movie, while focusing on Eren's breathing, just because she likes feeling his chest rise and fall. After thirty minutes, she realizes that Eren has finally fallen asleep. She looks at the clock. 

"Heh... 6:20... Lightweight."


End file.
